happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Happy New Year
Happy New Year is the fifth episode in the HTF Break series. Plot The short begins with several Happy Tree Friends entering a cinema. Outside of the theater stand Flaky, Russell, and Cuddles. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a van crashes into the building, crushing and killing Flaky and Russell, while fortunately missing Cuddles. Cuddles gives a big sigh of relief. Unfortunately, Lumpy, the driver of the van, swings his door open and slams it right onto Cuddles, possibly killing him. Lumpy then runs out of his van with a film reel. Inside the cinema, Petunia, Nutty, Toothy, and Giggles all sit down. Unbeknownst to them, a glass chandelier dangling above them is beginning to break loose. Lumpy runs into the projection room, puts his reel on the projector, and immediately turns it on. On the screen, the movie displays the text "Happy New Year", with other words soon flashing briefly on the screen. The film soon dies down, the scene cutting back to the cinema, where it is revealed that the chandelier has fallen, and that it has crushed the four characters mentioned above. Back in the projector room, Lumpy has lost control of the film, and it begins wrapping around him. Suddenly, the film goes into his body, and as a result, his body gets sliced into pieces and begins falling apart. Deaths #Russell and Flaky are hit and killed by Lumpy's van. #Cuddles is hit by the van's door (Debatable). #Petunia, Nutty, Giggles and Toothy are crushed by a glass chandelier (Deaths not seen). #Lumpy is cut up by the projector's film. Survival Rate *Amount of surviving main characters: 11 (10 including Debatable deaths) *Amount of dead main characters: 7''' ('''8 including Debatable deaths) *Total Rate: 63.64% (55.56% including Debatable deaths) Destruction #Lumpy crashes his van into a movie theater. #Russell's clothing and accessories are crushed by a van. #A loose chandelier falls from the ceiling. Goofs #In the wide shot showing the theater's building, the small tree in the background (on the right) overlaps the bigger tree on the foreground. #Lifty and Shifty's pupils are white. #The Mole disappears before the screen has panned past him completely, and he does not reappear when Lumpy drives into the wall, even though he is seen walking in that direction. #Considering how this break uses old animation, Sniffles' snout should be a lot longer then how it appears. #Sniffles suddenly disappears just before Lumpy's van crashes. #When Cuddles drops his skateboard, it disappears before it flies out of view. #No blood can be seen when Flaky and Russell are crushed. #Disco Bear's head goes in front of the wall, even though he is in the background and, therefore, behind the wall. #Nutty's lollipops have swapped places when he's sitting. #Giggles, Nutty, and Petunia's markings on the back of their heads are missing when they are sitting in the theaters. #When Lumpy dies, the film around his body disappears. Category:HTF Shorts Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Irregular Episodes Category:Internet Episodes Category:Episodes Starring Lumpy Category:Episodes With Titles That Have No Puns or References Category:More Survived Than Killed Category:Large-Cast Episodes